criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Misery Loves Company
Misery Loves Company (Case #22) is the twenty-second fanmade case and is the fifth case in the Sandy Hollow district by Tuttifruttichaitea. Case Background A while ago, Ashley Russell informed the Campbell City Police Department that she suspected that a theft would soon take place in Sandy Hollow. Much to the dismay of both the police department and the mayor of the ghost town, Angelo Giordano's Sandglade Bank was the victim of the theft. Suspects were rounded down to none other than Ashley Russell herself, bank tellers Felix Scott and Elodie Oaster, thug Harold Feldgrau, and prison warden Arnold Baskin (in which all asides the bank tellers had been suspected before). In the end, the Sandglade Bank thief was revealed to be Felix Scott himself. When apprehended, Felix decided to confess. He told that Angelo Giordano was learning too much about the Congregation. Rather than slaying Giordano, the Congregation felt the need to rid Giordano of his money, as they felt that he could use it by means of funds to study more. The leader of the Congregation decided that Felix was to be one of the three leaders of the bank heist, as he was an affiliate and employee of the Sandglade Bank. When Everett Winston asked who the other two were, he refused to divulge, claiming that he was a loyal member to the Congregation. The judge was ecstatic yet depressed—ecstatic that he was not putting a murder to trial, but depressed that he had to sentence yet another criminal. Wallace felt the need to express that it would have worked faster had the Congregation sent Felix to kill, in which the disgraced bank teller rebutted by telling that the organization's modus operandi was becoming too predictable. Felix believed that he could have gotten away with the crime had he not left the money at the Giordano estate, which he had to do as he temporarily dumped it there. Montgomery had enough and sentenced Felix to 40 years in jail. Following the arrest of the bank teller, Felix was interrogated once more to find out more about the hate for Giordano. Felix refused to tell anymore. However, the Giordano estate was treated as a crime scene for the third time, in which an article was found in a pile of dirt. After Carl Bryson's analysis, the article displayed information about their involvement in the murder of a certain Autumn Harrison, who Chief Harrison revealed was his aunt. Since Autumn was the chief's paternal aunt, the chief decided to talk to his father—Blake Harrison—once more. The chief's father revealed that Autumn had worked for Giordano around the time of her death. She said that she trusted her brother and said that she was being threatened by the Congregation due to something she had found out that she could not reveal to others unless she wanted them to die. She then slipped Blake a note, which was revealed to be from the Congregation, saying that she had put Angelo's life at stake. Asides that, Ashley Russell claimed to have found out where the treasure was hidden. She claimed however that she had hid it and lost it. Also, a bloody mace was found on the premises of the Sandglade Bank. A blood sample shockingly revealed that Arnold Baskin had come in contact with the mace. When Everett and the player called Giordano's number, the person on the other line said that Arnold had a very interesting surprise for them and that the PD should come and find out. Item Stolen *'$10,000' Scene of Theft *'Sandglade Bank' Thief *'Felix Scott' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks rum. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a blue scarf. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks rum. *The suspect can pick locks. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has an orange dye stain. *The suspect has black hair. *The suspect wears a blue scarf. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks rum. *The suspect can pick locks. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has an orange dye stain. *The suspect wears a blue scarf. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks rum. *The suspect can pick locks. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has black hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks rum. *The suspect can pick locks. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has an orange dye stain. *The suspect has black hair. Thief's Profile *The thief drinks rum. *The thief can pick locks. *The thief has an orange dye stain. *The thief has black hair. *The thief wears a blue scarf. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Sandglade Bank. (Clues: Security Camera, Broken Metal, Vault Door) *Examine Security Camera. (Result: Security Camera) *Analyze Security Camera. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks rum) *Examine Broken Metal. (Result: Padlock) *Analyze Padlock. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer picks locks) *Examine Vault Door. (New Crime Scene: Bank Vault) *Investigate Bank Vault. (Clues: Torn Check, Dusty Contract; Prerequisite: Vault Door opened) *Examine Torn Check. (Result: Check) *Examine Check. (Result: Recipient's Name; New Suspect: Ashley Russell) *Talk to Ashley Russell about the Sandglade Bank robbery. (Prerequisite: Recipient's Name revealed) *Examine Dusty Contract. (Result: Dust collected; New Suspects: Felix Scott, Elodie Oaster) *Inform Felix of the disaster at his place of work. (Prerequisite: Dust collected) *Inform Elodie of the disaster at her place of work. (Prerequisite: Dust collected) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Ask Harold Feldgrau what he knows about the theft. (Available at the start of Chapter 2) *Investigate Giordano Estate. (Clues: Potato Sack, Torn Paper; Available at the start of Chapter 2) *Examine Potato Sack. (Result: $10,000; Stolen item returned) *Analyze Stolen Money. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has an orange dye stain) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Caricature) *Analyze Caricature. (15:00:00; New Crime Scene: Shelves of Money; New Suspect: Arnold Baskin) *Talk to Arnold Baskin about his visit to the Giordano estate. (Prerequisite: Caricature analyzed) *Investigate Shelves of Money. (Clues: Faded Notepad, Locked Safe) *Examine Faded Notepad. (Result: Notepad Message) *Talk to Felix about his hatred of his job. (Prerequisite: Notepad Message revealed) *Examine Locked Safe. (Result: Gold Bars) *Analyze Gold Bars. (12:00:00) *Ask Elodie where she obtained the gold. (Prerequisite: Gold Bars analyzed) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Recliners. (Clues: Locked Diary, Face Mask) *See why Harold thinks that the theft was an inside job. (Prerequisite: Recliners investigated) *Examine Locked Diary. (Result: Diary Page) *Examine Diary Page. (Result: Diary Entry) *Talk to Ashley about her hatred for Angelo Giordano. (Prerequisite: Diary Entry revealed) *Examine Face Mask. (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cells. (09:00:00) *Ask Arnold why his skin cells were on the mask. (Prerequisite: Skin Cells analyzed) *Investigate Outdoor Garden. (Clues: Gas Mask, Wooden Crate; Available when all tasks above are complete) *Examine Gas Mask. (Result: Hairs) *Analyze Hairs. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has black hair) *Examine Wooden Crate. (Result: Glass Eyes) *Analyze Glass Eyes. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a blue scarf) *Take care of the thief now! *Go to Thieves in the Night: Part 5. (No stars) Thieves in the Night: Part 5 *Interrogate Felix about the Congregation's hate of Giordano. (Available after unlocking Thieves in the Night) *Investigate Giordano Estate. (Clue: Pile of Dirt; Prerequisite: Interrogate Felix) *Examine Pile of Dirt. (Result: Faded Article) *Examine Faded Article. (Result: Article) *Analyze Article. (06:00:00) *Talk to Blake Harrison about what he knows of the Congregation. (Reward: Plaid Shirt; New Lab Sample: Note; Prerequisite: Article analyzed) *Examine Note. (Result: Congregation Note) *Investigate Bank Vault. (Clue: Vial; Available after unlocking Thieves in the Night) *Examine Vial. (Result: Sample) *Examine Sample. (Result: Molten Metal) *Ask Ashley Russell why her DNA was found in the sample. (Reward: Burger; Prerequisite: Molten Metal identified through microscope) *Investigate Sandglade Bank. (Clue: Bloody Mace; Prerequisite: Ask Ashley) *Examine Bloody Mace. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (09:00:00) *See how Arnold Baskin is doing. (Reward 20,000 Coins; Prerequisite: Blood Sample analyzed) *Move on to the next case! (No stars) Category:All Fanmade Cases